Confused Hearts
by LilBlazinChica
Summary: Repost. The shikon jewel is complete. Feelings are revealed. Kikyo is trying to kill Kagome. RR to find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

An Inyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of its other characters.Rumiko Takahashi owns them all.*  
  
*A/N* This is my first fanfic!I would like to know if you like it,or not.If you don't like it thats all you have to say in the e-mail.Don't go on and on about how much you hate it.If you don't like it just send me an e-mail that plainly says I don't like your fanfic.But,if you like my fanfic you can write a million word e-mail.The basic thing I'm saying is:negative e- mail=a couple of words,positive e-mail =many good things!lol!Sorry to ramble on like this!Here's my fanfic!Enjoy!=)  
  
Chapter1:The Last Shards  
  
Kagome could sense something BIG nearby with 3 shards,the last 3 shards they needed to complete the Shikon jewel."Something with 3 shards is coming this way,very fast!!"she fearfully said.In a few minutes a cat-like demon steps out of the woods into the clearing.Inuyasha charges up to it and kills it instantly with his claws."Good job Inuyasha,that didn't take very long."said Kagome with happiness."Feh."he growled. "So,what are you going to do with the Shikon jewel,Inuyasha?Turn into a full-fledged demon?"said Kagome curiously."Why do you wanna know anyway?Is it any of your business,wench?"Inuyasha only said that because he himself didn't even know what he was gonna do with it.'I really hope he doesn't become a full demon.If he does he might hurt Miroku,Sango,Shippo,or even worse,me.'Kagome thought sadly. Inuyasha had thought about what would happen when they completed the Shikon jewel.Kagome would probably go back to her own time,he really didn't want that to happen but,he'd never admit it.He also had thought about becoming full demon but decided not to because he figured he'd have no self- control and was afraid of what he would do. Then suddenly Inuyasha's thoughts were interupted by hearing the sound of Sango slapping Miroku because he groped her butt."You creep!Can't you at least try not to be a pervert!Is it that hard!etc..."Sango was basically screaming right in Miroku's ear and when she was done yellin at him,she slapped him again and walked up to Kagome."Honestly,I don't know what is wrong with him.He hasn't done that to me in a long time,I mean, I thought he'd gotten over his pervertedness,oh well,I guess not."Sango said with a sigh. Suddenly Kikyou walked out of the woods,threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck,and kissed him."I'm so happy to see you!"she said with a false delight."Ya right." Inuyasha said under his breath.Kagome stood amazed and half ready to kill Kikyou then and there.'She better keep her hands off of Inuyasha!Hey,wait a second,what am I saying?Why should I care?Its not like we're going out or anything?Why AM I so jealous?'Kagome couldn't figure out why she was jealous,and Shippo & Miroku noticed.They started to snicker then Kagome gave them a death glare and they stopped.  
END OF CH1!  
  
Chapter2:Kikyou's Evil Plot  
  
The Inuyasha gang was walking in the forest accompanied by Kikyou.They had been walking in complete silence since she had gotten there.Finally,Kagome breaks the silence,"So,why exactly are you here this time,Kikyou?"Kikyou just gave her a blank stare.Next she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.He looked at her like she was crazy,then back at Kagome and noticed she was very jealous and was just staring blankly at the ground. Miroku didn't notice anything that was going on because he was staring up at the sky,walking,and daydreaming about Sango all at the same time.He was dreaming that they were in a nice restaurant eating and talking and after that they went on a walk in the moonlight,then,they kissed.His dream was interupted by Sango,"Hey Miroku are you ok?"Miroku,still in a daze,said,"Ya,I was just thinking about something." "What were you thinking about?" Sango asked curiously."Uhh,nothing,just about somebody."Miroku realized what he just said and hoped she wouldn't ask what she was about to ask."Who?"she asked in a demanding tone.He just looked at her trying to think about what to say when she said,"If you don't wanna tell me,you don't have to."Miroku just mumbled,"Ok." Kagome was walking at the very back of the group,Miroku and Sango in the middle,and Kikyou and Inuyasha up front.Since Kagome was jealous she decided to go up by Inuyasha on the right.Kikyou glared at her from the left side,but she ignored her.Inuyasha looked at Kikyou then Kagome and just sighed.Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and held it in hers.At first it was limp,then he squeezed her hand back.Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing.Kikyou didn't notice because she had her arm around Inuyasha's left arm and was plotting how to trick him and take him to hell with her.Then she changed her mind and decided to trick him then kill him instead. Finally it was nightfall and they set up camp.Kagome was under the tree Inuyasha was in and Kikyou was in the far front of it.Evryone went to sleep very quickly.Inuyasha sat up in his tree and watched Kagome.'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.She's always beautiful though.Feh,what am I thinking.'Soon after a while of thinking about Kagome,he went to sleep.As soon as Kikyou noticed he was asleep she went out deep into the forest to a cave by a lake."Naraku,Naraku!!!Are you here?"After a couple of moments Naraku appeared behind her."What is it,Lady Kikyou?"Surprised, Kikyou spun around and answered him,"I need you to send one of your demons after me tomorrow morning to carry me away somewhere.Go to where the demon takes me then I'll tell you what else to do.This time I WILL kill Inuyasha!"She laughed evily. END OF CH.2!  
  
Chapter3:Kikyou's Evil Plot 2  
  
The next morning they all woke up early and Kagome fixed food from her time for breakfast.Of couse,Inuyasha had Ramen.They didn't notice Kikyou was gone until they were ready to leave.Kagome looked around the forest but couldn't find her."She can fend for herself,I'm sure.If she can't,too bad!"Inuyasha growled.Soon they were headed to Kaede's village to tell her they completed the jewel. Back at the cave a demon had Kikyou tied up and had wounded her."Good work demon,I'll make sure Naraku holds up his end of the deal."Not too far away Inuyasha picked up her scent."I found Kikyou's scent,I'm going after her!"he yelled.Kagome and the others followed him through the woods to the cave.Inuyasha walked inside the cave and killed the demon,then asked Kikyou if she was ok."I don't think I'm gonna make it.Tell the others to please leave."As he did the not-so-dead demon silently grabbed Kagome and ran off with her.The others didn't notice until it was almost time to leave."She probably just got upset or something,she'll be ok."said Miroku with confidence.When Inuyasha came out Kikyou was following behind him,weakly(she was faking,of course)."We'll take her to Kaede then..."Inuyasha was cut-off by Sango,"KAGOME'S MISSING!!!!!!!!!!" 'You just now noticed that?'thought Miroku with a sigh.Inuyasha gave Kikyou a 'I bet you had something to do with this' look then told Miroku to take Kikyou to Kaede.Sango and Shippo decided to go with Miroku.Inuyasha ran off into the forest in the direction where he could find her scent.When he found her the demon was about to kill her.He yelled,"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!"Then,he killed the demon.Kagome woke up and looked really scared,"Inuyasha,look behind you!"It was too late.Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his back.Kikyou had shot him in the back with an arrow. END CH3!  
  
Chapter4:Kagome's Choices  
  
Inuyasha was stunned but not badly hurt.He turned around to see Kikyou grinning evily."One more arrow and you'll be dead Inuyasha!"She laughed evily.Before he knew what had happened Kagome had jumped in the way of the arrow and it pierced her heart.Kikyou was distressed and ran away cursing Kagome in her mind."Kagome!Why did you do that?You might die!"Inuyasha felt a single tear roll down his cheek."I couldn't let her kill you.If she had killed you I might as well have been dead."Kagome said trying to smile.Inuyasha was shocked by her last staement."I'll take you to Kaede,she'll know what to do."As he lifted Kagome she kissed him on the cheek and said,"Thank you,Inuyasha."He blushed and mumbled,"Your welcome." Miroku was a bit surprised when Kikyou said she'd go to the village herself and ran off.Sango and Miroku didn't bother to chase her,they just walked silently towards the village. 'Why did I let this happen,she could die!I definitely can't let that happen. . .'Inuyasha was beating himself up inside for first of all letting Kagome get kidnapped,hurt,almost killed,then shot by an arrow that was meant for him.'But. . . she kissed me. . .'Inuyasha rubbed the warm spot on his cheek with his free hand.He looked at Kagome.She was holding tightly onto his coat,but was fast asleep.'She's so beautiful. . .' It wasn't long until they made it to the village.Kaede asked what happened and Inuyasha told her.Kagome woke up and put her hand to the place where the arrow had hit."A few days rest and some bandages should cure this problem."Kaede said confidently.Sango and Kaede took Kagome to the other room to nurse her wounds.Miroku sat quietly for a while,then broke the silence,"What happened?" "You heard what happened when I told Kaede!"Inuyasha growled.Miroku looked at him accusingly,"I mean WHAT ELSE happened?" "Feh.Why should I tell you anyway?"Miroku thought for a moment."Because I might just tell Kagome something you said about her once in your sleep. . ."Miroku grinned and Inuyasha had a scared look on his face."Oh!Alright!"Inuyasha growled rather stressfully.Miroku heard him say stupid monk under his breath but ignored it."I. . .I um. . . was bringing her back here. . .and um. . . she uh. . ." "Well???"Miroku said very concerned.". . .kissed me on the cheek. . .are you happy now??"Miroku just grinned a huge grin,elbowed Inuyasha and said,"Ok."Kaede came out from the other room and said,"Inuyasha,Kagome wishes to see you."Miroku looked at him and just smiled. END OF CH4!  
  
Chapter5:Inuyasha's Confession  
  
Kagome was laying on the floor obviously in pain.She had red spots all over her clothes from the bleeding and in some places,it was torn a little.She rolled her head over slowly as Inuyasha sat down beside her,Indian-style."I'm glad you came!"She smiled brightly."Are you gonna be ok?"Inuyasha asked,holding her hand.Kagome was a little shocked by his action so it took her a minute or two to answer,"I'll be fine in a couple of days.The reason I wanted you to come in here was so I could give you the Shikon jewel."She reached round her neck,pulled it off,and handed it to Inuyasha.He hesitated for a moment and pushed it back urging her to keep it."Come here." she said and he leaned over.She hugged him with all the strength she had left.Then when she laid back down,she had Inuyasha's necklace in her hands.He was a little surprised wondering how she had done that,then he felt around his neck and he was wearing the necklace with the Shikon jewel on it.Kagome laughed at the shocked look on his face."I haven't told you to sit in a long time,I probably won't have to ever again,anyway."She said as she put his necklace around her neck.Inuyasha was feeling of the jewel trying to think of what to do with it."I need to go in the other room so I can go to sleep."Inuyasha said as he was getting up to walk out the door."Wait,I wanted you to stay in here with me tonight,please?"Kagome looked at him with dewy eyes.He looked at her for a minute and said yes.It wasn't long before she went to sleep.She had scooted over beside Inuyasha and put an arm round him before she went to sleep.He just sat there looking at her thinking many thoughts about her.'She's sooooo beautiful,I need to tell her how I feel,I hope she gets better. . .'Stuff like that. The next morning when Kagome woke up Inuyasha had his arms around her.She smiled and held him closer.He woke up."Good morning Inuyasha!" "Good morning,do you feel any better?"he asked sleepily."Yup!"she said staring him straight in the eyes.'Now is as good a time as any.'he thought."Kagome,I...um....have something to tell you. . ."Kagome looked at him sorta funny but said ok.He held her closer and whispered in her ear."I love you." END OF CH5!  
  
Chapter6:Love is in the Air!(lol)  
  
From the look on her face Inuyasha thought Kagome was gonna kill him.She held him as tightly as possible and whispered in his ear very softly,"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that.I love you too!I thought you were still madly in love with your dead girlfriend,Kikyou."Inuyasha was so happy he squeezed her a little too tight and realized it when she cried out(not loud though)in pain.He kept apoligizing so much Kagome thought she'd never get another word in."Ok,sorry,Kikyou was never actually my girlfriend,sorry."He said looking her in the eyes."I forgive you.You don't have to apologize anymore."with that Inuyasha carefully held her tight and kissed her passionately the way he had always wanted to.They were both a bit flustered after that. Suddenly Miroku opened the door and said with a grin,"Sorry I interupted you guys!" "Hey wait!You've got the wrong idea!"Inuyasha yelled.Kaede came in and announced that Kagome should be healed enough to walk now. She made Inuyasha turn around while she changed from her PJ's to her normal clothes. The group decided to stay at the village a while because they really didn't have anything else to do. Kaede cooked breakfast and everyone ate.Miroku and Sango talked,Shippo went out to a field to play,and Kagome asked Inuyasha,"Why don't we go on a walk,I'm sure it will make me feel even better." "Ok" he mumbled. Many,many miles away Kikyou was outraged by Kagome's actions."Why did she have to do that,I almost could've died and been happy!" Kagome walked cheerfully down the path in the woods,glancing at Inuyasha when he wasn't looking."So,have you figured out what your gonna do with the jewel yet?" "No."Inuyasha mumbled."You've been mumbling all morning,are you ok?" 'Nothing is wrong with me,I just. . .want you so bad,but I'm afraid you won't accept me.'Inuyasha thought.As if she was reading his mind Kagome's cheeks went pink as she walked a bit closer to him,"I love you very much,Inuyasha".Inuyasha looked at her a little surprised.He said(He SAID it,he didn't mumble!YAY!)"I love you more than you'll ever know."She didn't know exactly what to do and stopped walking,shocked."Uh,Kagome are you ok?" "Ya,I'm fine.".'He actually said he loved me back!=D'thought Kagome happily.Inuyasha saw the huge smile spread across her face,and hoped it was he who caused it. END OF CH6!  
  
Chapter7:Love is in the Air 2  
  
Kagome couldn't help it,she kept staring at Inuyasha with great happiness in her eyes.He noticed and didn't mind.Then,finally it got to him.He stopped,spun her around and kissed her,french kissed her.She was a bit shocked but completely pleased.She hugged him and he hugged her back.Then,they decided to go back to the village. Miroku was soooo happy that he and Sango were having such a good conversation.But,it scared him when all of a sudden Sango was quiet.'I want to tell him I love him now,but I'm not sure.I'll talk to Kagome about it first!'She thought happily.At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome came in.Miroku noticed first thing that Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist and couldn't help but ask,"What happened????"Inuyasha stood there like he had to think for a minute,"None of your business.Why have you been so nosy lately anyway?"The monk didn't know exactly what to say to that.Sango motioned to Kagome to meet her in the other room.Then,Shippo burst through the door,exausted from a full day of playing.He curled up against the wall and went to sleep. Kagome sat there a minute trying to figure out what was going on when Sango said in almost a whisper,"I love Miroku but,I can't find the right time to tell him and I'm afraid he doesn't love me back."Sango started to cry a little."Calm down,it'll be ok.Tell him when its just you and him,after a good conversation,thats my advice."Sango stopped crying and calmed down."I'll get Inuyasha to go somewhere with me so you and Miroku can talk,ok?"Kagome said."Ok!Sounds great!Thank you so much!" Kagome asked Inuyasha to go to her time with her to get something.Miroku finally started talking and after about an hour of them both talking he got quiet."Sango,I have something to tell you. . ."Sango looked at him and hoped it was what she thought it was."I . . . .uh. . .I. . .lo. . . .lo- love. . .you!"He finally said.Sango was so happy she accidentally knocked him over and kissed him. Kagome and Inuyasha came in about then.Inuyasha mimicking Miroku said,"Sorry I interupted you guys!"Everyone laughed except Miroku. END OF CH7!  
  
Chapter 8:The Beginning of the Purification!  
  
Miroku and sango blushed.Miroku mimicking Inuyasha said,"You've got the wrong idea!Its not what it looks like!"Inuyasha growled,"Ya right."Sango gave him a death glare and he stopped smirking.Kagome walked up to Sango and whispered in her ear,"Did it work?"Sango scooted a bit away from Miroku and said yes.Inuyasha being nosy asked,"What happened?"Miroku said "None of your business." "You kissed her,didn't you?" "NO!She. . . uh. . .kissed me!!!!!"Sango started flirting with Miroku and he got so happy he just flirted back non-stop.Inuyasha noticed Kagome was getting lonely so he got up and sat by her."So,whats up?" "Where did you learn to say that?" "I um,heard some people in your time use it." "Oh.In that case,not much just talking to you.How about you?" "Not much."Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha started to flirt (hmm,strange) with Kagome.She noticed and got a little curious,but just ignored it and flirted back.Before thay knew it,it was time to go to bed.Sango and Miroku shared a spot on the floor,as did Kagome and Inuyasha.It didn't take Kagome long to go to sleep.Inuyasha just sat there and held her in his arms,watching her.Same goes for Sango and Miroku.The boys just sat there,adoring the girls in there arms(aaaaaaawwwwwwww!lol,sorry!). The next morning they all woke up and Kaede fixed breakfast.After that they discussed where they should go and what they should do now.Everyone knew Naraku would come after them soon for the Shikon jewel.Inuyasha suggested that,if she knew how,Kagome should purify the jewel.Kagome said a little worried,"I'll try,but I'm not exactly sure if it will work.It will take a couple of days and no one can disturb me!" Inuyasha gave the jewel to Kagome and said he'd make sure no one got to her,and that he'd go outside and guard the house.Miroku said he'd go with him.Kagome went in an empty room,mumbled something and the jewel started to glow. END OF CH8!  
  
Chapter 9:Hatred,Jealousy,and Betrayl  
  
All of the sudden an arrow came flying out of the woods,hit Miroku in the arm,and pinned him to the outside of the house(Guess who?).Kikyou stepped out of the woods and walked up to Inuyasha."Destroy the jewel and come away with me.Not to hell,but,somewhere."She then slowly and softly kissed Inuyasha.There just so happened to be a window in the room Kagome was in tht gave her a front row seat.All of the sudden the jewel stopped glowing,quit floating,and dropped to the ground.It began to fill with more jealousy and hatred.Now it might be nearly impossible to purify it.'Why?. . .'was all that Kagome could think of.She began to cry.She grabbed her things,including the jewel,and ran out the door.Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away and asked Kagome,"Whats wrong,did you purify the jewel?"Kagome looked at him,eyes full of tears and yelled,"No its not purified and it probably never will be!I saw you and Kikyou!Inuyasha. . .how could you do this to me?I thought you. . .loved me?"Kikyou didn't give Inuyasha time to answer,"I'm not Naraku,by the way,I came up with this plan myself,and not because I wanted the jewel,but because I wanted Inuyasha!He'd NEVER love a wench like you!"Kagome started to run away but Inuyasha grabbed her and started running.When he was sure they were far away from Kikyou he put her down.She slapped him and sobbed even more.He tried to explain,"I didn't kiss her,SHE kissed me!And didn't you notice I wasn't kissing back,or putting my arms around her?" "Yes I saw,but I know you still have strong feelings for her,or you would've pushed her away before you saw me!I'm going back to my own time,destroying the jewel and NEVER coming back here!!!"Kagome sobbed.Kikyou had found them and was watching from the forest with great amusement and pleasure(She is one sick OLD lady!). END OF CH9!  
  
Chapter 10:Kagome Changes Her Mind  
  
"I. . .love you more than her!I promise on my life!If I had've loved her more don't you think I would've left with her already!I admit,I still love her a bit,but I'm learning to forget her because of. . .you."Inuyasha said as he started to cry a little.Kagome was shocked.Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was about to do,the look on her face confused him.It started to rain.Kagome finally woke up from her trance and hugged Inuyasha,nearly knocking him over.She took out the jewel and mumbled,"Because of Kikyou,the jewel can probably never be fully purified ever again."Inuyasha took the jewel and put it in his coat,"WE shouldn't need it anyway."Kagome didn't understand that statement and just shrugged.They got under a tree to keep from getting wet.They sat a while and Inuyasha took Kagome,sat her in his lap,and whispered in her ear,"Will you go out with me?"Kagome nearly fainted and sat there and looked at him a minute.Kikyou freaked out,fell,and fainted for a moment after hearing that.By now he figured out when he couldn't read her face expression she was overly shocked.He smiled and hugged her.That made her realize what just happened and said,"Where did you learn to say that?" "I heard a guy in your time ask a girl that,then,I figured out what it meant." "In that case,yes,yes,yes,YES!"Inuyasha smiled like Kagome had never seen him smile before.Kagome soon fell asleep,because it was getting night time.Kikyou,outraged of course stepped out of the woods and walked to Inuyasha.She sat by him."Leave me alone,Kikyou!I'm finally happy,and I think my heart and trust for people very close to me has came back.You were the one who took them away in the first place."Kikyou just sat there staring and trying to think of something smart to do.Her emotions were going berzerk,she started to cry and Inuyasha told her,"Stop shedding tears,I'll never be yours again.My heart now belongs to Kagome.Even if she someday hates me and leaves me,I won't give up on her.She shouldn't be your reincarnation,she's NOTHING at all like you!"Kikyou,emotionally hurt and shocked did the only thing she knew to do:got her bow and arrow,and aimed it at Kagome. END OF CH10!  
  
CH11-COMING SOON!  
  
*A/N*I just found out Cartoon Network is gonna quit airing Inuyasha!After I get over that and after I get some e-mail from you faithful readers,I'll write a couple more chapters! 


	2. Ch11

An Inuyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*A/N*Someone finally reviewed,so I updated!Thank you soooooo much azngamergirl for your review!What is wrong with you people?This is sad!1 review is ALL I have!Come on people PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!Anywho,sorry about ch's 1-10 being all in one entry.Its because it was my fisrt fic on ff.net so I didn't know any better.Anywho,on with the story!  
  
Ch11:Kikyo's Decisions  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome and put her behind him,waking her up,"Wha. . .whats going on?"She looked over his shoulder to see a very distressed Kikyo with an arrow that is aimed for where she was sitting."Thanks for moving me Inuyasha!"He nodded to her,more concerned with what to do about Kikyo,'I have an idea!' "Kikyo!You don't have to this!I'll still be your best friend,if you'll still except as me as one."Inuyasha tried pleading but it didn't work.Kikyo yelled back,"I'll never be satisfied as just your friend!Now I'm definitely gonna kill you!" "Kikyo that doesn't make sense!" "I don't care!"Before he knew what had happened Kikyo let the arrow fly.He didn't see it in time so it hit its target;it hit Kagome right in the shoulder.She cried out in pain,"No!Kikyo please. . ."She didn't get to finish her sentence before she fainted,blood getting mixed in with the water from the rain.Inuyasha was outraged,but didn't want to hurt Kikyo,"What do I do?!"he thought out loud. Before he could talk to her Kikyo backed away into the woods.Since she was gone he rushed over to Kagome,"Wake up!Please!"He gently picked her up and rushed off to Kaede's.When he got in the door evryone said in unison,"Hello. . .WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME!?!" "She got hit by an arrow."Inuyasha didn't have the heart or the nerve to tell them whose arrow it was.Sango and Kaede rushed her into the other room.Miroku was leaning up against the wall,distressed about Kagome getting hurt.Inuyasha sat down by him.There was a long silence.Inuyasha feeling guilty looked at the ground with sorrowful and teary eyes and said,"Its all my fault. . .if only I had've seen the arrow." "I'm sure its not your fault."Miroku said,hoping to comfort the depressed hanyou."How do you know?You weren't there!" "I just have a feeling. . ." "Feh.Whatever." At that moment Sango came out in tears.Miroku rushed over to her,"Whats wrong?" "Kagome's wound. . .is very . . .deep. . .if it doesn't . . .heal properly it could get infected and she could get sick!"Sango said between sobs.She sat down in a corner of the hut,weeping.Inuyasha ran over to her,"So can I go in?" "Yes. . ."She said while she stopped crying.Miroku went over to comfort her.Inuyasha rushed in and sat down by Kagome."With much rest she should be fine."Kaede said reassuringly as she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and left.He looked down at Kagome's sleeping form,'I hope she'll be ok.If something happens to her,I think I'll die.'  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Wha. . .uh. . .eh . . .I feel like I got hit by a truck!"Kagome finally woke after five days of sleeping.She tried to get up but her shoulder refused to let her.'Crap!Thanks a lot,Kikyo!'She started to sulk but then she noticed Inuyasha sitting up against the wall right beside her.He had his eyes closed,but she didn't think he was asleep.'He looks like he hasn't ate or slept in days.' In the other room Miroku,Sango,and Shippo were getting worried."I know Inuyasha hasn't ate or slept the whole time Kagome's been sleeping.I hope he's ok."Sango said in between yawning."I'm sure he's fine."the unusually happy hentai stated.Shippo was still asleep but the look on his face was a look of worry for his friend. 'I bet he truly HASN'T eaten or slept in a couple of days.' "Inuyasha,I know your awake,Inuyasha!"She saw something shiny hit the floor."W-why are you crying?"she asked trying again to get up."Stay down!You'll only hurt yourself!"She looked at his face as he gently helped her lay back down,there was no sign of crying."Thanks. . .why were you crying?I saw you,so don't deny it!"She watched as he looked out a window.He got a scared expression on his face as he looked out the window.  
  
*A/N*Sorry to leave you hanging!Please review and tell me who or what you think he saw!I'll update again as soon as someone reviews! 


	3. Ch12

An Inuyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*A/N*Thanks again azngamergirl!Is it just me,azngamergirl,and Emilee1 that are actually alive and on the planet Earth!Come on people,REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
*Disclaimer*I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on his show.  
  
Ch12:An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's scared expression,"Inuyasha. . .whats wrong?"Inuyasha just sat there,looking out the window,'No,no!Why now?!Why. . .'Inuyasha got up and walked over to the window,"What are you doing here,Sesshomaru."Sesshy laughed,"Watching you,why do you care so much for that human girl?" "Why do YOU care so much for the child?"Inuyasha said pointing to Rin,who wasw hiding behind Sesshy,"I don't have to answer that question,"Sesshy growled."Then neither do I!" "Fine,but can I come in?I no longer have a grudge against you,I want to help.I kinda know how you feel. . ."Sesshy glanced down at Rin with dewy eyes.Rin was confused so she just stared for a moment,"Sesshomaru-sama,what wrong?"Sesshy smiled,"Nothing."He walked around the hut,came and came in.Miroku,Sango,and Shippo stared at Sesshy wondering,'What is HE doing here?'Sesshy merely ignored them and went in the next room to find Inuyasha,yet again,sitting up against the wall,by Kagome.Sessho maru went in and sat down on the other side of Kagome.She tried to move over closer to Inuyasha,but her wounds once again stopped her,'CRAP,CRAP. . .'She looked at Sesshy then Inuyasha."I told you not to move!"Inuyasha said in a stern but sincere voice."Fine!But what is Sesshomaru doing here?" "Uhh. . ."Sesshomaru interupted,"She's just like you,brother,stubborn." "Hey!"Kag protested."Sesshomaru is here to er. . .help you."Inuyasha explained "Uhh ok." Kagome sat there staring out the window,watching Rin and Shippo play."What happened?"Sesshomaru questioned looking at his brother."She got hit by an arrow. . ."He mumbled looking at the floor."By who's arrow?" ". . ." "I see. . .I don't think I'm needed here,so I shall leave."Sesshomaru said,leaving as quickly as he came.'I was so afraid he'd hurt Kagome or something.Thank goodness he's gone. . ."Inuyasha glanced at Kagome,and caught her staring at him.She turned the deepest shade of red.He smiled,"Are you hungry?" "Ya!"Kagome said,siting up out of habit,once again reminding herself of her wounds.Inuyasha sighed,"Lay down until I get back.I'll figure out a way for you to sit up,so you can eat." "Ok."She said as she watched him walk off into the other room.Kaede then came in,"I need to check your wound." "Ok."Kaede helped her sit up,helped her unbutton her shirt,then unwrapped her bandages."Oh no. . ." "What is it Kaede?" "Your wounds aren't healing."Kagome had an idea.Kaded wrapped her bandages back up,buttoned her shirt,then left the room.Inuyasha walked in,"So,Kaede-baba figured out a way for you to sit." "Yup.I have a favor to ask Inuyasha."He started eating and said in between bites,"Ok. ..*chew*. . .what is. . .*chew*. . .it?" "I need you to go yo my time,tell my mom what happened,and get the right medicines for it." "Uh,ok." "Great."Kagome started eating."Why do you need medicine from your time?"Kagome stopped eating and sighed,"My wounds aren't healing properly."WHAT?!" "The medicines from my time will help."Inuyasha gulped down his food,"I'll go now then,so you can heal faster!"He said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the hut towards the well."I'll come sit with you."Sango said happily."Ok,great." "Can I come too?"Miroku asked from the other room."No!"said sango sternly.'I hope Inuyasha hurries,cuz I wanna see Sango!'Miroku sulked.  
  
*A/N*Sorry if that was too short!R/R! 


	4. Ch13

An Inuyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*A/N*Ok,sorry it took sooooooo long to update.I had writer's block,but I think its gone now.Anywho,I think I'm gonna end this story at ch20(maybe not).It might go just a few chapters longer,but I don't plan on it.Please review!If you just read it and don't review,you are soooooooo mean,stupid,selfish,and any other bad thing I can think of.Plus if I don't get reviews,it takes longer for me to update.I always update the storys with the most reviews first unless i get and idea for a new fic.Anywho enjoy the fic!AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_-'  
  
Ch13:Inuyasha's Trip  
  
"So,you and Inuyasha are together now.Hmm. . .is he your first boyfriend?"Sango sat up against the wall,looking out the window,watching various things.  
  
"Yeah.I never had a boyfriend before,but I thought about it once."  
  
"Who was it?"Sango leaned forward so she could hear better.  
  
"You know that guy Hojo?I was 12 and I knew he really liked me.I was about to ask my friends if they thought it would be a good idea.Before I could ask them,I got this strange feeling that it wasn't Hojo who was supposed to be my guy."Kagome sat there,thinking about Inuyasha and looking out the window.  
  
Miroku knocked on the door,when he heard no response,he figured it was ok to go in,"Hello ladies,"he noticed they were both just staring out the window,"uhh,whats so interesting about whats outside?"  
  
Sango snapped out of her trance,"Oh nothing.Hi Miroku"  
  
Kagome was still thinking about Inuyasha when Miroku asked,"How are you feeling Lady Kagome?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Sango waved her hand in front of Kag's face,"Huh?Oh!Hi Miroku?"  
  
Miroku just smiled,"How are your wounds?"  
  
"They're not healing properly."Kagome looked at the floor for a second before she added,"Inuyasha went to my time to get some medicine to help."  
  
* * * * * * *Kagome's Time* * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha leapt up out of the well and walked toward Kagome's house.He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Sota answered,"Hello!Oh!Inuyasha!Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Uhh,she got hurt. . ."Inuyasha said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh my gosh!How bad?"Sota asked as he let Inuyasha in.  
  
"The only problem is her wounds aren't healing.Here's the list of medicines she told me to get."Inuyasha handed the list to Sota.  
  
He looked it over and ran into the living room,where his mom and granda were,yelling,"Hey mom!Kagome got hurt and I need these medicines!"  
  
As he got in the room Sota handed his mom the list.She went upstairs to get the medicines.Inuyasha sat on a chair in the kitchen thinking about Kagome.  
  
In no time Kagome's mom was back and handed Inuyasha the medicine,"Is Kagome ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine,I hope."Inuyasha said as he ran out the door and headed for the well with the medicine.  
  
'I hope this helps Kagome. . .'Inuyasha's thoughts were of Kagome as he jumped in the well,taking the medicine to Kagome.  
  
*A/N* I know,I know.It was short!I'm really sorry.And I'm really,really sorry for not updating sooner.I just ran out of ideas.I'm already started on the next chappie show maybe it'll be up soon!PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Ch14

An Inuyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Inuyasha,his show,or any of the rest of the characters on his show.  
  
*A/N* I'll make this as long as I can(ideas are hard to come by)!I need suggestions!So if you have any,PLEASE put them in the review!I'm not sure what chapter I'll stop at,it might be 20,it might be 50.It just depends.This is still rated PG-13.This chappie does have some,uh,*chioce* stuff in it.But it's not lemon!Just read it and see!Anywho,on with the fic!  
  
Ch14:Kagome Gets Better  
  
Inuyasha hopped out of the well into the Feudal Era.He ran as fast as he could from the well to Kaede's hut.  
  
When he walked in the sight he saw wasn't what he expected *cough*.  
  
"Huh,what?"Miroku stopped kissing Sango long enough to see what was going on.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the door,smirking,"Well,well what do we have here?"  
  
He walked past them triumphantly as he knocked gently on Kagome's door.  
  
"Come in."Kagome sat there looking at the half moon,hoping she'd get better.  
  
When Inuyasha walked in her face lit up like a light bulb,"Inuyasha!Did you get the medicine?"  
  
He sat a sack down on the floor and then sat by Kagome,"Your mom said to get better soon,and be more careful next time."  
  
"I will.Now hand me that medicine."Kagome got the medicine from Inuyasha.  
  
She opened some bottles and popped various pills in her mouth,trying to remember what she wasn't supposed to take together.Lastly she had to rub the cream on her wounds.  
  
"Inuyasha can you go get Sango,"Kagome said as she opened the cream.  
  
"Why?"Inuyasha said,not knowing why he couldn't stay.  
  
"I need Sango to rub this cream on my shoulder.You can't because I have to take my shirt off."  
  
"I won't do anything!You know I'm not like that!"Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and started to sulk.  
  
"Fine,fine!"Kagome blushed as she undid her shirt and the bandages.She brushed her hair out of the way and handed Inuyasha the cream.  
  
MIroku and Sango were watching all of this through the crack of the door.All they could see was Kagome's bare back and Inuyasha getting some of the cream on his fingers.  
  
"Go Inu. . ."Miroku got cut off by Sango putting her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh!Do you want them to hear us!"She said sternly to Miroku.  
  
"Oh,right,"Miroku peeked back through the crack.  
  
"Be gentle Inuyasha."Kagome said as she closed her eyes,ready for the pain she knew was coming.  
  
"I will . . .you know I'd never hurt you."Inuyasha said as he gently rubbed the cream on her wounded shoulder.  
  
"Oww!That stings!"Kagome said,but she realized,it only stung for a moment.  
  
"Ok,give me my bandages."Kagome got the bandages from Inuyasha and carefully put them back on.She then put on her shirt and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Well,they didn't do anything.Why didn't they do anything?!"Miroku said,puzzled,as he scratched his head.  
  
"Because they're not perverts like you!"Sango said as she whacked him on the head.  
  
"Lets go into the other room with Sango and Miroku,"Kagome suggested as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"But I wanted us to be alone a little while,"Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and held her hand,"I was worried,and I missed you."  
  
Kagome couldn't resist the look in his eyes,"Well,ok.For a little while."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kikyo watched Inuyasha and Kagome talking and was filled with envy,"I'll get her,somehow.Soon,Kagome will die!I'll make sure of it!"  
  
Kikyo walked away,formulating a plan to kill Kagome.She was walking through the forest when she ran into Naraku,"Listen Kikyo.We both need to get rid of the girl,so lets do it right this time!"  
  
"Ok,what's your plan?"Kikyo asked with a smirk.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gazed up at the stars.They were both getting sleepy.  
  
"I'm getting tired Inuyasha.Good night."Kagome prepared to go to sleep when Inuyasha gently grabbed her.  
  
"Don't I get a good night kiss?"He asked with a huge grin.  
  
"Of course.This will be your reward for getting me those medicines.Thank you."Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"No,your getting better is my reward for that,"Inuyasha said as he passionately kissed Kagome.  
  
*A/N* SO,what did you think?Sry if it was too short!Suggestions and advice welcome!PLZ REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Ch15

An Inuyasha Fanfic:Confused Hearts  
  
*A/N* WARNING!!!PURE FLUFF & SOME HUMOR!So in other words,if you don't like fluff,you won't like this chapter.Please no flames!  
  
Ch15:Waking Up in Your True Love's Arms  
  
Kagome woke up,the Sun shining in her eyes.She felt Inuyasha's strong arms around her.She shifted,trying to get up,but whimpered in pain because of her shoulder.  
  
This woke up Inuyasha,"What are you doing?You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
He got up and helped her sit up.  
  
"Well,good moring to you too,Inuyasha."Kagome said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Wh-what?!Good morning then!"Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with his arms crossed as well.  
  
Kagome had an idea,"Hey Inuyasha,lets spy on Miroku and Sango!"  
  
"Ya,great idea!"Inuyasha said as he got up.  
  
"Umm...a little help here."Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh,right.Sorry."Inuyasha helped Kagome up.  
  
They creeped over to the door and cracked it open.Inuyasha peeked thru and saw they were asleep,so he slowly opened the door all the way.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Kikyo and Naraku couldn't come up with a plan,which was a first for them!  
  
Kikyo paced the room in Naraku's new castle,thinking,'I'll kill her some how...'  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Kagome couldn't help but go 'Awe...' and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Miroku was sitting up against the wall with Sango in his lap.She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but spoil the moment,"Watch this Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha no!How would you like it if they did something to us?"Kagome said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well,I'd chase them then,kill them."Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome had an anime sweat drop on her head.  
  
Before she could stop him Inuyasha yelled,"Naraku!!!!!"  
  
Miroku woke up,"Where?Where?!"  
  
Sango just looked around.Once she saw Dog Boy and Kag,she blushed and buried her face in Miroku's gi.  
  
*A/N* I told ya it was fluff!What did ya think?R/R! 


	7. Ch16

An Inuyasha Fanfic: Confused Hearts  
  
*A/N* Sorry about the long update wait...Anyway, if you read this, please review. I'm not accusing anyone of anything, I just need reviews.  
  
Ch16: Good Times  
  
In a flash, Miroku and Sango were standing up, both of them still blushing.  
  
"That was SO funny," Inuyasha said as he rolled on the floor laughing,"You should've seen the look on your face Miroku!"  
  
Kagome was, well, to say the least, VERY upset.  
  
*AHEM* Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha who immediately froze on spot.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled with her fists balled up at her sides.  
  
She quickly turned around to Sango and Miroku, "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, but..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Miroku smiled and shook his head, "No need to worry, Lady Kagome. I think he's learned his lesson."  
  
Sango glanced at the extremely deep hole in the floor of the hut and felt a little sorry for Inuyasha, 'Oh well, he did deserve it...I guess...'  
  
Sango's thoughts were interupted by a certain monk's wandering hands. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hentai!" *SLAP*  
  
Miroku rubbed the new red handprint on his face.  
  
Sango went to the other side of the room to fume.  
  
Kagome looked into the hole in the floor, "Uh, Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha sprang out of the hole, capturing Kagome in a hug, "Gotcha!"  
  
"Inuyasha! That was a dirty trick! I was worried about you!" Kag said as he sat her down, his arms around her waist.  
  
"Feh! You think something like that is gonna hurt me?" Inuyasha said as his stubborn pride started showing itself once more.  
  
Kagome, not wanting to start a fight, peeked out the door and saw that it was a sunny day.  
  
"Hey everyone, I have an idea." Kagome shouted happily.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Even Sango quit fuming to hear.  
  
"Why don't we go for a swim?" Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Sango said as she hopped up to stand by Kagome.  
  
Kagome had another idea (yay!). She whispered something to Sango and she nodded.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha, and Sango looked at Miroku.  
  
Then, they both said in unison, "Betcha can't catch me!"  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha could catch her, but she figured it would be fun just to see how far she could get.  
  
She was nearly to the lake when she heard Sango laughing. She turned around to look. Big mistake.  
  
Inuyasha ran right into her, knocking her down. He was on top of her, and they were both looking into each other's eyes, when Kag couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over beside her and laughed too.  
  
They got up, composed themselves, and looked around for Sango and Miroku. They were no where in sight.  
  
They heard Sango yell, "We beat you!"  
  
Kagome turned to see Sango waving at them from the shore of the lake.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the shore. Inuyasha won, of course.  
  
Kagome sat down her backpack and rummaged through it. She pulled out a pair of red swim trunks and a purple pair with a black stripe down both sides. She handed the red pair to Inuyasha and the purple pair to Miroku.  
  
*A/N* I was going to make this chapter longer, but it's late and I'm tired. I'm sure you understand...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Ch17

Confused Hearts  
  
A/N I thought the last chapter was kinda corny...Idunno. Just don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friends Danielle (thanks for the encouragement) and Emilee (thanks for the idea)!!!!  
  
Ch17: More Fun Plus a Surprise!  
  
After getting his swim trunks on Inuyasha spotted a huge rock in the distance. He climbed up to the top, and dove off into the lake.  
  
Kagome had on a white full piece swimsuit and Sango had on a purple bikini. Kagome had rummaged through her bag some more and came up with two towels to match her and Sango's bathing suits.  
  
They laid the towels down on the shore, close to the water. They both laid down on their towels and talked while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were having a water fight.  
  
Inuyasha dunked Shippo, and when he did, a HUGE wave of water went towards the shore and soaked Kag and Sango.  
  
Kagome got up, her fists balled up at her sides.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! SIT!" Kagome (practically) yelled.  
  
"AHHH!" Inuyasha ate dirt as he was "sat".  
  
"Hmph!" Kag stepped back and stepped on something. It was Inuyasha's clothes, and they were soaked!  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! When you splashed me," Kag held up his dripping clothes, "you soaked your clothes, too!"  
  
"What?! It'll take 'em forever to dry!" Inuyasha got up and picked up Shippo, "This is all your fault, runt!"  
  
"HEY! LEMME GO!!!!" Shippo squirmed as Inu held hi by the tail.  
  
"Put him down and come over here. It's time to go!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the shore, "What am I gonna wear? I can't walk around in these!" Inuyasha tugged at the swim trunks he was wearing.  
  
Kagome pulled out a pair of big jeans and a green & yellow neon shirt, "You'll have to wear these. It's all I have that'll fit you."  
  
"..." Inuyasha took the clothes, and went behind a bush to dress.  
  
In a moment everyone was changed and ready to go.  
  
That night  
  
"I got all the firewood I could find," Inuyasha sat down a couple of small logs and twigs by Kag.  
  
"Thanks! Now we won't freeze." Kag got out a match and tried to light the fire.  
  
"I smell a wolf," Inuyasha looked in the distance.  
  
Kag got a digusted look on her face, "Inuyasha, don't even..."  
  
She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Koga showed up, a cloud of dust behind him.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Who's the freak in the green & yellow neon shirt?!" Koga thought he looked like a boy from Kag's time, but, he smelled very...familiar.  
  
"What do you mean FREAK, wolf breath?!" a human Inuyasha yelled.  
  
'Oh no, I forgot about it being the night of the New Moon...' Kag thought.  
  
"What?" Koga was completely confused.  
  
A/N I know it was VERY short! I'm sorry! 


End file.
